EcLipSe
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Pet shop of Horrors un one shoot de nuestros queridos D x leon!, leon va ainvestigar una extraña muerte hasta el pet shop, sin embargo nuestro querido conde le tendrá más de alguna sorpresa, un fic romantico y tierno para todos aquellos que disfruten de


_"La encantadora dama de la noche _, _se aferra al resplandor de su amor_ _Un dulce y amargo calvario ,_ _que acompasa el latir de un alma_ _sin fundamento carnal."_

Las suelas de sus zapatos deportivos resonaban en el concreto de la acera; sus pasos en definitiva cada vez se hacían más rápidos demostrando una impaciencia que bien guardada aparentaba no tener en su interior. Sus dorados cabellos se mecían levemente en su andanza, en compañía de un radiante día, León se detuvo al llegar a su destino; nuevamente, estaba frente al Pet Shop, entre las concurridas calles de Chinatown, pero, hoy a diferencia de otras ocasiones había algo extraño, si bien se encontraba ahí para obtener información acerca de uno de esos ya típicos casos de muertes misteriosas, existía un "algo" que hacía que Leon se sintiera "extraño", una incomodidad indescriptible consigo mismo le aquejaba, pero sin duda, este no era el mejor momento para comenzar un una introspección o reflexión profunda hacia si mismo, pensó el detective, después de todo el se hallaba ahí solo meramente por cosas profesionales.

Saco entonces, una de sus manos que se hallaba cobijada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero ya gastada por el paso del tiempo, recordando a su vez que debía comprar otra nueva, no obstante, el joven detective sabía que mientras siguiera frecuentando al conde entre los "malditos dulces", (como el había decidido llamar), que debía llevarle como presentes para obtener información y los gastos de su departamento; el dinero de su sueldo se reducía a cero, aún así, ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicado para comenzar a pensar en esas cosas.

El detective gruño entre dientes, en un gesto de desgano, mientras tomaba aire para empujar la oriental puerta del pet shop, Leon, nunca entendió entonces, por que cada vez que hacía este gesto tan sencillo su cuerpo entero se tensaba y le daba luego la impresión de estar cayendo en caída libre.

Así, ignorando nuevamente sus propias sensaciones, comenzó a adentrarse en la tienda, camino unos primeros pasos entre las paredes en tonos rojizos y el contraste incansable del olor a incienso que tan característicamente daba la mezcolanza de aromas que impregnaba el lugar, camino otros pasos más, esta vez un tanto inseguro y casi tambaleándose, pues dentro no se escuchaba sonidos de animales ni de presencia humana alguna.

Caminó esta vez más inseguro que nunca, sin pensar aún, si quiera en detener su andanza...

-¿D..?- llamó Leon, un tanto inestable, pero su voz sonó como una suplica.

Nada...

Leon ya comenzaba a impacientarse realmente, había algo en esas paredes supuestamente vacías que le hacía creer que estaba siendo observado.

"Shit! Vamos Leon Orcot, no seas ridículo, en esta tienda lo único que hay son animales y, el conde D", se dijo para si mismo, buscando sosciego, sin embargo el sabía que la sola reputación del conde no le daba en lo más mínimo el alivio que necesitaba...

Inseguro todavía siguió su rumbo hasta la sala donde solía tomar el té, cuando entonces..

Una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear apuntando instantáneamente con su revolver, demostrando sus reflejos bien adiestrados en los años llevados en su trabajo de detective…

- Acaso uno de mis animales se ha portado mal nuevamente Detective?

- Mierda Santa! D, donde te habías metido!?

-tsk.tsk. modere su lenguaje keiji san, yo siempre he estado en la tienda..

Orcot no recordaba, cuando había sido exactamente la última vez que se había sentido tan asustado y aliviado como ahora, pese a ello su corazón por otra parte aún no quería hacer esfuerzos para bajar de su garganta...

Contempló así con más calma la situación al frente suyo, visualizando entonces una figura para el familiar. Se trataba del conde D quién se hallaba vestido con un cheogasam color violáceo oscuro cuyos bordes en tonos Oros marcaban el pasar de un hermoso dragón chino a través de su agraciada figura. La tela se mecía libremente en la andanza de la delicada muñeca oriental ajustándose quizás, e incluso de manera descarada a la delgada figura.

- Detective, esta usted bien? Se ve un poco pálido.?-pregunto el joven oriental

- Uhm.. bueno. Yo..uh si!.. . – Leon aun seguía muy agitado para formular frases. . .

D al ver el precario estado en que se hallaba Leon, solo alzo una ceja en su perfecta tez de marfil, contemplando como el detective cada ves se ponía mas rojo por la vergüenza que ahora le comenzaba a invadir al verse descubierto en semejante condición de nerviosismo.

- keiji san, creo que será mejor que comience por bajar esa arma y tomar una infusión de hiervas para relajar tensiones. . .

-ehhm s..si - el detective asintió mientras guardaba su arma nuevamente en su funda y se sentaba en uno de los sofás refinados del conde.

Al cabo de pocos minutos ya se hallaba mucho más calmado de la sorpresa que acababa de pasar, al menos eso demostraba su cuerpo que ya no temblaba visiblemente.

-Y bien, que es lo que trae a usted a hacernos una visita estimado?- indagó el conde con indiferencia

- Antes que lo olvide; estos son suyos – dijo leon sacando de su chaqueta una caja de apariencia delicada y bien envuelta, que dejó en la mesa en la que estaban las tazas del té.

- Oh!!; Sugoiii!!- El rostro del conde se iluminó y lleno de alegría- Usted es tan amable con mis gustos keiji san!

- Leon no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sencillamente no entendía como un ser que siempre mostraba indiferencia y frialdad en la gran mayoría de los asuntos, que no se tratasen obviamente de animales, se comportaba de manera tan infantil y poco reservada con unos simples dulces.

-Bien D,- dijo interrumpiendo Leon.- estoy aquí por que estamos investigando el caso de la muerte del empresario John Stander; lo hallamos muerto en el dormitorio de su casa y sabemos que el le compro una mascota días antes de fallecer.

-El conde bebió un sorbo del te de su taza delicada de porcelana, antes de alistarse a hablar.

-si, creo haber atendido al señor Stander hace cuatro días, si mal no recuerdo.

-se puede saber entonces, que demonios le vendió!

-tsk tsk.. controle su lengua mientras esta en la tienda detective.

-ah! Jesucrist! Esta bien, esta bien.. pero entonces D, me dirá que le vendió a ese empresario!, el cadáver de ese hombre no es nada parecido a lo que había visto antes!

- es que el señor Stander se llevo una Ninfa

-Una que?!

-Una ninfa detective, son aves que son parientes muy cercanos a los loros, además dicen que antiguamente eran las divinidades menores que bajo la forma de doncellas simbolizan la fecundidad y naturaleza

-me esta tratando de decir que el Mr John fue asesinado por un ave!! Pero que clase de imbesili-.

-keiji san, le suplico que controle su vocabulario

-Oh! Demonios! esta bien.. siga con su relato

El conde abrió la cajita que leon le había traído con un poco de impaciencia, ofreciéndole uno de los refinados y apetitosos dulces al detective que acepto uno de mala gana, mientras veía como el conde devoraba otro de manera elegante y delicada, leon jamás se había percatado hasta entonces del rostro de plenitud rozando el éxtasis que se plasmaba en el conde cada ves que comía uno de esos chocolates.

El detective no entendió por que pero repentinamente D se veía ..¿atractivo?.

-..esta usted escuchando detective??

- eh!, ah si, - dijo el policía un tanto molesto por sus últimos pensamientos ¿pero que demonios fue eso!? Se pregunto para sí... mientras intentaba no ruborizarse

- la verdad solamente keiji san…

-¡! What that fuck..! Pero Que…!!!

-le decía que la verdad, solamente esta clase de Ninfas están casi en extinción

-ahh… si, y cual es la gracia del pájaro ese?

-pues verá, son ninfas atrapa almas

- leon casi escupió la mezcla de infusiones que estaba bebiendo, al escuchar al conde, sencillamente no lo creía, acaso este era otro de los juegos de D?

-No pretenderá que crea lo que me esta diciendo, verdad conde?

-Usted es libre de creer lo que quiera detective

-Grrrr..- sencillamente D le irritaba, pero necesitaba saber lo que le había sucedido a la victima- Ah! que mas da, continúe su historia conde

- El señor John vino a mi tienda por que se sentía vacío, el me pidió que le vendiera una mascota que le hiciera por primera vez sentirse no solo con un cuerpo, si no también con un alma.

-Es difícil creer lo que esta diciendo, ya que un hombre como era John; un empresario tan grande que podía tener todo con solo decirlo, se sintiera vacío es algo extraño.

-Detective, hay cosas que el dinero y todos los bienes materiales no pueden dar. El señor Stander era un hombre que había nacido sin alma.

-Sin alma?- por algún motivo Leon no pensó que D podría estar bromeando

-Así es, ese hombre nació bajo la influencia de un eclipse

-Le advierto D que si esta es una de sus bromas yo..

-usted que detective? ; me arrestará?- habló D en tono sarcástico

-Tu maldito bastardo!- grito leon, estallando mientras jalaba al conde de sus ropas- No se por que siempre vengo a perder el tiempo con tus estúpidos cuentos!!- dijo leon al tiempo en que tiraba al fino conde sobre el sofá cubierto de blandos cojines.

El americano se alejo sacando a relucir su carácter irascible. Una ves decidido leon, no dudo en emprender su rumbo hacia la salida del pet shop, pues nuevamente el conde había conseguido lo que ningún otro ser mas que el podía ocasionar en Orcot, ya que más allá de un desborde de su carácter lo que realmente D provocaba en el era una mezcla indefinible de variadas emociones y sentimientos también, leon sabía entonces que con las mismas ganas que tenía de mandar al mismo infierno al sonriente conde también, debía reconocer que pese a todo apreciaba la compañía y la taza de te siempre disponible para entablar cualquier conversación. No obstante eso era algo que el jamás confesaría a D, o al menos eso pensaba, la sola idea de pensar que el, un detective, estaba estableciendo una "amistad " con el sospechoso de incontables asesinatos le irritaba, y hería su orgullo en lo mas profundo, mas aún cuando tomaba conciencia de que el lazo que había entablado con el conde, ya tenia sus propios cimientos firmes.

Leon seguía su camino ahora con más enfado que antes cuando la voz sin toque alguno de felicidad, tristeza u enfado hizo su aparición en el lugar.

-del escuchar procede la sabiduría keiji san.

-hum?- leon se giro encontrado su mirada zafiro con aquellos inexactos ojos exóticos que tanta curiosidad causaban; que era lo que había escuchado? "Del escuchar procede la sabiduría" esas palabras, parecían una invitación a escuchar el fin de su relato. El detective se quedo quieto unos instantes, meditando antes de regresar a su asiento aparentando el menor interés alguno, dejando de paso y sin notar a un muy conforme conde, que solo se limito a sonreír impávidamente mientras ofrecía más te.

- solo por esta ves te dejare ganar, ok?- dijo león una ves D le sirvió su taza

- y del hablar procede el arrepentimiento...

El rubio no quiso tomarle mayor importancia, al fin de cuentas el sabía que la palabra extraño era una de las características predilectas del conde, estiró entonces sin mayor disimulo la parte posterior de su torso en el sillón dejándose caer pesadamente mientras masajeaba con una de sus manos la extensión entre su cuello y hombro, como si quisiera deshacerse de todo el estrés acumulado por los años de trabajo.

-muy bien y como sigue la historia?

El conde se limito a mirar al americano con un pequeño destello de compasión, es verdad, que aquello era una actitud no común en el conde, al menos para un ser humano, aún así ni el mismo D sabía desde cuando sus ojos había comenzado a brillar por ese simple hombre. Y es que quizás era eso, leon no era un simple hombre, el había demostrado ser distinto a los miles de su especie que el conde había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

-Como le había señalado, el señor Stander nació bajo en influjo del eclipse.- prosiguió D

-si eso me lo había dicho antes, pero que tiene que tiene que ver eso en este asesinato?

-Paciencia detective, todo tiene relación. Alguna vez usted a escuchado la historia del sol y la luna?

-Pero y que tiene que ver el sol y la luna en esto! Jesús! D estoy aquí por un caso de homicidio!

-Paciencia keiji san, ya le dije que todo tiene su por que, pero primero necesito que me responda si conoce o no la historia?

-No, no la conozco, soy detective por si no lo recuerda.

-Esta bien… le explicare entonces,

-D dejo su asiento para caminar tras el respaldo el sofá donde se hallaba leon, este se sobresalto de sobre manera al sentir como las pálidas manos del conde se posaban delicadamente en sus hombros, el detective sintió como su respiración dejaba de funcionar unos instantes, es que acaso era su idea o D estaba masajeando sus hombros?!;

- ¡ pe.. pero que se supone que esta haciendo, conde D!

- shhh.. keiji san usted esta muy tenso, permítame ayudarle con su cansancio.

- mierda santa D! no quiero, no necesito! De sus masajes , De sus ayudas! Me escucha!

- el detective es muy necio, deje que me encargue de su malestar...

-Leon trato de levantarse pero, sus intentos fueron en vano, las manos de D tenía un agarre único en sus hombros, no solo por que D le había impedido con su fuerza el haberse levantado, si no por que muy a pesar de leon aquel masaje se comenzaba a sentir bien.

-El detective se quedo quieto entonces, después de todo se trataba solo de un masaje ¿cierto?

Intento disimular, el agrado que le provocaba sentir los delicados dedos del conde pasearse por sus hombros y parte de su espalda, luchando para no cerrar sus azules ojos y caer rendido ante su sospechoso.

-El conde le miro con satisfacción, pues su detective violento por fin estaba cediendo, así y sin interrumpir el masaje, acerco sus labios lo suficientemente cerca de uno de los oído de leon, casi rozándolo, entonces y usando una voz suave como las sedas de su Qui pao comenzó a hablar. . .

-Cuando el sol y la luna fueron creados, el mundo aún no existía por lo que ambos al conocerse comenzaron a vivir un gran amor platónico en un inicio y luego tangible al pasar el tiempo.

-Leon se sobresalto al escuchar la suave voz de D tan cerca del como jamás antes la había sentido, un escalofrío le invadió, junto a una inestable sensación de vértigo , no obstante no hizo nada mas que seguir escuchándolo..

-Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, Dios decidió crear este mundo y con el al Día y la Noche, El día fue entonces designado al radiante Sol y la noche a la hermosa Luna, por ese motivo ambos se vieron obligados a separarse.

-Tanto el Sol como la Luna estaban muy tristes por aquella decisión, a pesar de todos los meritos y adulaciones que recibirían, la Luna por ser dama inspiradora de quien le contemplase en los albores de la llana noche, el Sol por ser el astro supremo y quien ilumine y acoja con su calor al día. Ambos entregaban inspiración, uno alegría la otra mezcolanza, uno entereza, la otra fragilidad.

-pero que es lo que tiene que ver esto con..- leon aun seguía insistiendo aunque sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, disfrutando las dóciles caricias de las manos del conde, el detective jamás pensó que D teniendo una uñas tan delicadas pudiese ser tan sutil, al punto de ni siquiera hacerle sentirlas.

-shh.. tranquilo.. todo será a su tiempo mi querido detective..

-A pesar de todo la Luna nunca ha podido evitar mostrar su tristeza, es por eso que siempre tiene ese aspecto solitario y nostálgico

El cálido aliento del conde golpeaba la mejilla del detective, mientras explicaba con atención...

-Aún así Dios… en busca de un consuelo para la Luna… creó a las estrellas para ser sus compañeras, ellas la consuelan y la acompañan cada noche, que ella llora por su amor.

-Hoy ambos viven así… separados, el Sol finge que es feliz, y la Luna no puede disimular su tristeza. Es por eso que Dios al ver el sufrimiento de este amor prohibido, decidió que, ninguna pareja que realmente se amara viviera esa desdicha, por ese motivo se creo el eclipse.

-El eclipse es la única ocasión en la que los amantes pueden reunirse para estar juntos fuera de las barreras de lo permitido y prohibido, es por eso que cada ser humano o no que nace dentro de esta unión esta influenciado por el fruto del amor del gran sol y la hermosa luna, al ser así la criatura influenciada carecerá de alma, ya que esta, está dividida con la luna y sol y solo le esta permitido salir para el eclipse.

- entonces... esa es la razón por la que, este hombre se sentía vacío?- dijo leon quien aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y ahora dejaba reposar toda la extensión de su cuello en el respaldo del sofá

-Exacto, desde que nació su alma ha estado dividida y el ha sido privada de ella.

-mhh. Aún así no entiendo que tiene que ver la Ninfa en esto

-ah! Eso es muy sencillo, esa clase de Ninfa tiene la habilidad de robar almas, para su dueño, sin embargo cuando el amo de la ninfa, pide muchas almas, la ninfa puede sentirse frustrada.

-Frustrada? A que se refiere?

-Vera, la ninfa caza solo para su amo y cada vez que lo hace pone su mayor empeño, en complacer a su adorado dueño, no obstante si este se empeña en pedirle mas y más la ninfa se sentirá desilusionada por no poder complacer a su amo.

D miró a leon hallándolo semidormido al verlo así, el conde no pudo evitar sentir como una gran ternura así como el irrefrenable impulso de acariciar las hebras de oro que tan sutilmente se habían quedado en la frente del detective le invadía...

El conde acercó entonces una de sus manos frotando la frente de leon de manera delicada, leon por su parte no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ya que aún yacía dormido, su respiración era débil y su rostro mostraba plena tranquilidad, el conde sonrió al ver a leon así, pues parecía un niño, su pequeño niño...

D se permitió acariciar todos los contornos del rostro del detective, siempre manteniendo el cuidado necesario para no despertarlo, aún así D el sabía que debía sacar de lo brazos de morfeo a su bello durmiente, de esta manera acercó sus labios hasta el cuello de leon, donde luego de besarlo ligeramente, susurro en su oído buscando despertarle

-keiji san…despierte

-mhh.- leon respondió quejándose y negándose a despertar...

D entonces decidió llamarlo nuevamente, aunque esta vez beso la frente del detective, para luego susurrar rozando levemente sus labios en los de Leon...

-leon, mi amor despierte

-mhh-leon se movió esta vez abriendo los ojos lenta y pesadamente, haciendo que D se alejara de manera ágil retomando su anterior masaje esta vez en los hombros del americano

-D?...

-keiji san pensé que dormiría por un siglo

-uh!.. yo.. yo no se en que momento me quede... eh! ya recuerdo le iba a pedir que me mostrara el contrato

-D dejó el masaje que estaba haciendo ahora los hombros de leon , para ir en busca del papel, al volver, se hallo con que el detective le veía un tanto sorprendido..

- algo mal keijin san?

-N-no solo es que, realmente sabes hacer buenos masajes , ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes.

El conde solo esbozo una sonrisa elegante y sutil, mientras le tendía el contrato;

Cláusulas:-

1:- no mostrársela a nadie

2 :- solo puede cazar a quién su amo le ordene

3 :-nunca permitir que sea infeliz

En caso de que alguna de estos términos sea roto nuestra tienda no se responsabilizará por las posibles consecuencias.

Leon leyó con atención el contrato, unos momentos antes de preguntar..

-Hey conde, qué es eso de "Solo puede cazar a quien su amo le ordene"

-eso es por que las Ninfas son seres muy fieles y es por ello que solo actúan bajo las ordenes de sus amos, siempre y cuando claro se sientan felices

- felices? Entonces, A eso se debe la tercera cláusula ??

-Sí, sucede que la ninfa es un ave muy sensible, ella ama y complace a su amo en todo lo que este desee , sin embargo al sentirse infeliz los sentimientos de la ninfa se trasformaran en una gran tristeza y odio, así al ser aves en extremo posesivas no soportaran que sus amos las ignoren.

-Es por eso que, cuando John no se sintió lleno con todas las almas que la ninfa le trajo, esta se deprimió y en su tristeza termino con su vida cierto?

-Si, es muy posible que eso fuera lo que halla sucedido detective.

- bueno me llevaré el contrato para examinarlo con detención y comprobar la veracidad de la firma rigth?

-siéntase libre de llevarse el documento keiji san.

-Aún así todo esto no explica el cadáver que vi ? D, ese cuerpo llevaba al menos dos días de descomposición según la autopsia y pese a los cortes, llagas, y contusiones que tenía el cuerpo, no presentaba indicio de descomposición o gota de sangre alguna.

-Eso tiene una explicación muy lógica

-eh? Cual?

-Mi querido detective, usted olvido un detalle de suma importancia, el señor Stander, como le dije con anterioridad, no poseía alma.

Leon dio una mirada fugaz al conde cuando menciono esto último. Por alguna razón un sentimiento de tristeza, tal ves compasión por aquel hombre le comenzaba a embargar.

-Acompáñeme, detective

-eh? A donde?

- me tiene miedo?

-El conde estiró una de sus pálidas manos en las que relucían sus uñas de manicura perfecta invitando a leon, este dudo por unos instantes pero la mano de D fue mas rápida que su reacción, tomando la de león, e impulsándolo a seguirle.

-El rubio solo se dejo llevar por el oriental hasta la entrada del pet shop una ves ahí el conde con la mano que aún tenía libre abrió una de las puertas de la tienda, afuera las calles estaban increíblemente vacías y silenciosas pese a la hora.

-Leon estaba un tanto aturdido, ¿Desde cuando era, que D podía tomarle de la mano sin que el reclamase?, aún así el debía reconocer para si mismo que esa cercanía le resultaba fuera de todo prejuicio, tranquilizante e infinitamente cálida. El americano miró entonces al joven chino que ahora estaba a su lado y pudo ver por primera ves en el una expresión de conformidad y sosciego que jamás pensó que pudiera existir en el conde.

Este al sentirse observado por aquellos ojos azules, solo apretó mas la mano del rubio entre la suya sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, león por su parte y esta ves sin pensarlo respondió al agarre firmemente, la fantasmal mano de D era delicada y firme al tacto; la mezcla perfecta, pensó leon, sorprendido de sus propios actos.

-Sus dedos ahora estaban entrelazados, sellando un pacto que ni si quiera ellos podrían entender…

-"Solo por esta vez"- fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente del rubio, al verse en tan extraña situación, después de todo una tregua no le viene mal a nadie, se dijo para su propio consuelo-

-"Solo, por esta vez"- repitió nuevamente en vos baja pero lo suficientemente audible para el conde D

-D tan solo le dedicó unos instantes, adivinando sus pensamientos, el conde sabía que para leon ese tipo de cercanía sobre todo tratándose con otro hombre le eran muy complejas, no obstante el sencillo hecho de que el detective no le hubiera apartado, dejaba ver a D el gran esfuerzo que leon estaba haciendo para con el.

-P-Por que estamos aquí ?-preguntó finalmente el rubio rompiendo la silenciosa escena

-paciencia leon querido, ya va a comenzar

El detective no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su nombre de los labios vino tinto del conde. D sonrió en Leon mientras señalaba con la mano que tenía libre al cielo, arriba la inmensidad del celestino panorama se veía ahora cubierta de las mas hermosas mezclas de colores, anunciando que algo estaba pronto a suceder, Leon aun un tanto confuso observaba el paisaje, cuando la aparición del Sol junto a la Luna despejaron sus dudas.

- Es... un... eclipse..??!

El conde asintió con un movimiento delicado sonriendo abiertamente al detective , este por su parte solo opto por guardar silencio. Ya habían sido demasiadas cosas por el día.

Leon se contuvo viendo la escena, que por alguna razón se había vuelto impactante, no obstante el se volteó en el segundo que percibió el como el cuerpo del oriental se apoyaba en el suyo, viendo como la cabeza de D descansaba en uno de sus hombros, leon entonces sintió como una onda eléctrica le atravesaba ante este nuevo contacto, no obstante en el momento en el que iba a emitir su juicio, su hablar fue sellado por las palabras del conde quién con un gesto señalo el eclipse mientras decía:

-Los amantes se van a reunir keiji san; y una nueva alma sin cuerpo va a nacer.

El chillido inconfundible de un ave se dejó escuchar imponente en la lejanía.

El nuevo dueño de una Dama atrapa almas acababa de nacer.

**OWaRi... ?? **

"ahí lejos, e invisible, escucho una voz muda; me habla del destino, del pasado y es mi presente.. mi mitad perdida "

AcLaRaCioNeS:-

En Chile, mi país, las ninfas son aves primas de los loros, lo sé por que mi padre tiene 2 ninfas. Antiguamente y como lo relata D los pueblos, tribus etc, les llamaban así a las divinidades menores que bajo la forma de doncellas simbolizan la fecundidad y naturaleza. P

En cuanto a la historia de las ninfas roba almas y eso de las personas y seres. que nacen influenciados por el eclipse, es completa invención mía de mi propiedad (cada vez me parezco mas a kazuma de tantei gakuen T.T). D

La Historia de la Luna y el Sol la he sacado de una leyenda que una ves leí, yo solo he redactado y resumido la historia y acomodado según la necesidad de mi fic.

El Qui pao y cheongsam son lo mismo la única diferencia es el nombre que reciben según la región de china en la que la persona este y los años en los que se atribuyeron dichos nombres; para quién no este enterado el cheogasam es la vestimenta que trae siempre el conde (N/A vestido x3)

Ah! en cuanto al cadáver que menciona leon, le he atribuido características que se le dan a las personas que han sufrido estigmas y luego al morir sus cuerpos no se descomponen básicamente para acentuar la falta de un alma.

Los Dibujos en este fic son todos de mi propiedad y hechos por mis manos así como las imágenes .si! soy una artista completaa!! como diría mi Super conciencia músico yeahh! you cant do it! rigth?!

Pet shop of horrors y Shin the pet shop of horrors pertenecen por completo a la Gran Matsuri Akino. (ìdola! )

Bueno finalmente espero que les halla gustado el fic, ya que se me ocurrió cuando leí la leyenda del sol y la luna, a decir verdad me enamore de esa hermosa historia y quise ver la forma de llevarla a pet shop mezclándola con la historia paralela de la tienda y sin perder mucho la línea del manga. Sii lo see muchos de ustedes querían lemon . yo también demo, NO tienen idea lo QUE CUESTA HACER UNO DE Dx LEON!!! perdón T.T de veras que lo intente pero me salió mm como decirlo... ñaa ya saben.. miren si lo hubiera publicado debería llamarse la noche de lujuria lujuriosa y sadomasoquismo masoquismoso en la selva privada del sex shop del conde D mientras leon BEEP en el BEEP de D y luego ellos BEEP y las mascotas BEEP mientras un poni rosa corre por la pradera iluminada por la luna que no es luna si no un meteorito a punto de chocar con la tierra (no pregunten del poni ok! la verdad es que siempre quise tener uno!!! por eso le puse a mi silla de mimbre ponistacia!) entienden cierto O.o.. vamos yo se que si! bueno si no lo hacen no los culpo estoy loca y me llevaran presa por esto... me pregunto si en la carcel tendre internet?; bueno si no , al menos tendre un sopapo!

BEEP (pitos de censura)

T.T hay! que dirían mis padres (mi mama me decia que no me juntara ñaaaa los que me han escuchado cantar mi super canción saben U.U por que soy electronik soy electronica el goku d emi repisa me miro xD) si supieran de mi doble vida como escritora yaoistica que tiene como fin yaoisar el mundo un momento! ellos lo saben.. bueno saben.. siempre me he preguntado ... integra (nombre que utilizo muchoo) algún día crecerás (nótese tengo 20 años y mi de mi edad mental.. mm bueno depende de la calidad del oxigeno humedad en el ambiente y la cantidad de veces que me ría en el día) bueno como sea, algun día crecerás(nooooooo ya siento la menopausia rondando !!) y lamentablemente tendrás un hijo ( digo lamentable por el dolor que implica tener un parto!! o te hacen un bello corte que queda como tajo de flyte! o te las vez pujando sola! por que por más que tengas marido el solo estaré ahí! no hay manera de hacer una teletransportación como Dragon ball Z o una fusion para que sienta lo que uno siente!!) (traumas mentales y fobias activadas a un 70 y sube)

bueno como decía el hecho es que algún día tendré hijos, nietos y si no tendré sobrinos y si no tendre azucar! bueno que me preguntarán que hacia a su edad mmm he aqui el problema 1 les digo orgullosamente que soy una depravada en potencia 2 les digo que no jueguen tanto play station ni vean tanta TV por que la radiación trae deliraciones y problemas mentales que hacen que uno desarrolle un tipod e cancer endojeno invisible que se desata frente a alguna obsesion obsesiva que te transforma en una especie de psicopata social que lo único que desea es encerrar a todos los niños yaoi en su pieza pero resulta que la pieza es demasiado pequeña asi que incentiva s a su madre que tiene complejo de arquitecto frustado para que agrande la bendita pieza y de paso haga jaulas las que justifica diciendo que quiere tener a su amigo imaginario encerrado ahi ... bien la tercera es que producto de la obsesión yaoistica acabaes con la taza de nacimiento mundial por lo que no habra sobrinos de los que preocuparse y menos hijos por que SORPRESA SOON TODOS GAYS! y la tierra de je de llamarse tierra si no gaylandia o yaoilandia etc 4- que te hagas pasar por el familiar extraño que se viste de traje de conejo rosa y ha todo hay que decirle que si por que si no saca su mirada asesina a lo yuki eiri cobinada con el efecto kamikaze a lo hero yui y ups... RIP PLOP GAME OVER ETC...mision cumplida

Bueno ya me dio sueño quiero dormir y tomar té U.U... agradesco a quienes han basado su tesis psiquiatrica en esta pobre niña enferma (sii estoy loca pero no le digan a mi conciencia que se los dije ok )

Ah! y si llegan a leer este fic bajo el seudónimo de Gravisan no os preocupéis , ya que es mi otro nombre de autora, el que por cierto quiero mucho TT amo ese seudónimo pero también me gusta el nuevo xD ya saben, ser o no ser... ese es el asunto

Si no están de acuerdo con las cláusulas, háganme el favor de informármelo, de lo contrario si las han aceptado, no nos responsabilizaremos por cualquier consecuencia nn see se me la he tomado en serio xD

saludos Countess Ozaki D


End file.
